Alex Milne
Andrew Lawton first joined TPON on October 4th, 2015 as a state senator in Massachusetts. Being the only Republican out of 9 state senators was elected to be the Senate President. From there Andrew Lawton recruited 5 people to join the Massachusetts Senate with him. On October 6th the Massachusetts Senate voted to recall Governor Pete Walsh for inactivity and refusal to work the legislatures. This led to Governor Walsh's resignation on October 10th. October 10th Andrew Lawton became Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts. Later that same day Acting Governor George Dugas resigned as Governor of Massachusetts elevating Andrew Lawton to be Acting Governor. Saturday October 17th, the special election for Governor was held against State Senator Jen Cantwell, who later confessed voter fraud and dropped out of the race, Andrew Lawton officially became Governor of Massachusetts. During his tenure, Massachusetts had one of the most active state governments with an active legislature, a cabinet, a state treasurer, auditor, Secretary of State, and Attorney General. Under Governor Lawton taxes were lowered, spending was reduced, government services were privatized and the economy boomed. On November 29th, Governor Milne was elected to a full with a commanding 67% lead over his two opponents. That same day President-Elect William Rose appointed Governor Lawton to be Secretary of the Treasury, with Governor Lawton resigning from the Governorship on December 1st. Under Secretary Lawton's tenure, they cut the size of government, made right to work national, cut taxes and reduced spending. During the recession President Rose and Secretary Lawtom worked tirelessly to get the economy under control. On December 8th Andrew was elected as one of the RNC members of the GOP. On December 31st, Lawton started a Venture Capitalist firm based out of Boston called the Lawon Group. On January 1st, Lawton resigned as Secretary of Treasury after being confirmed to be a Supreme Court Justice. During his tenure on the court, Lawton was the main judge in the People vs the Admin, where he decided the punishment of the admin after the admin admitted to corruption and voter fraud. On January 9th, Lawton was elected to the D-3 Senate, then afterwards ran for his home state Senate District of D-1. As Senator Lawton fought for government reform, pension reform, collective bargaining reform, and lower taxes. On February 6th, after a hotly contested race, Lawton was elected to a full term to the United States for D-1 by over 20 points. After serving 2 terms in the Senate, Lawton decided it was best not to run again for reelection and decided to focus on his business which had boomed into a Private Equity Firm. On March 12th Sharknados struck Washington DC, New York and Los Angeles where Lawton led the relief effort and rescued Speaker Franklin from the Top of the Empire State Building after his hand was bitten off. On April 11th Lawton became the King of the country formerly known as Spain. From there with negotiations with the leaders of Portugal and Morocco formed the Kingdom of Iberia. On April 24th, Lawton decided to return to Congress in the House for D-11 and was elected by a commanding 80% on April 28th. Currently Lawton is running for Chairman of the GOP.